


Love Anew

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Maleficent [1]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleficent was a woman grown, and she knew how there were different kinds of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Anew

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Aurora/Maleficent - infatuation. I originally had this down as "fascination," though, I have no idea how I keep messing these prompt words up.

Maleficent didn’t remember when it changed.  She didn’t even know if it _did_ change, because the love was there in that small, warm spot in her chest ever since she raised Aurora up in her arms and looked into her big, dark eyes.

But she was a woman grown, and she knew how there were different kinds of love.

“Godmother,” Aurora asked one day, long after she became queen, long after such a curious tone made Maleficent’s hackles rise, “when do you think the belle-flowers will bloom this season?”

Instead of taking her usual time to answer Aurora’s question, Maleficent reached out to the pink and blue buds and made them flower with her touch.  She then turned to Aurora.  “Please, Aurora.  Call me Maleficent from now onwards.”

Aurora gave her a queer look, eyes hooded in concentration, mouth drawn, like she would never understand Maleficent but was always fascinated by her.  “Why now?”

Maleficent held out her elbow, and Aurora placed her hand at the crook, the way they always walked in the Moors.  “I was never your godmother, beastie.  You only gave me the name.”

“Because it fit you,” Aurora said, gazing out into the sunlight.  “That’s what you were to me.”

Maleficent closed her eyes, letting Aurora guide her as the sun warmed her face.  “What am I to you now?”

Aurora kept her pace but lowered her hand to lace her fingers with Maleficent’s, unmistakably intimate and new.  “You are everything.”


End file.
